Data communications and a number of other electronic circuit signal processing applications require ever increasing bandwidths. One common circuit in such systems is an amplifier, and more particularly, a trans-impedance amplifier (TIA). TIAs typically receive an input current and generate an amplified output voltage. Amplification is often performed in multiple stages, where an input stage that receives an input current signal may require very low input impedance. The input stage may translate the input current signal into a voltage signal, and the voltage signal is amplified in an output stage.
As the bandwidth of TIAs increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain low input impedance while also achieving low noise and low power targets.